


I Don't Need Your Love

by Little_Tangled_Beauty



Category: Rocketman (2019), Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Headcanon, Letters, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Tangled_Beauty/pseuds/Little_Tangled_Beauty
Summary: (Originally a headcanon that I posted on my Tumblr, and a bit inspired by a song from Six: The Musical.)While Elton John was in rehab (around after his confrontation with figments of his family, John Reid, Bernie Taupin, and his younger-self and before Bernie goes to visit him), he sends copies of a letter he wrote to his parents, Bernie, John Reid, Ray Williams, and Renate Blauel, saying this...





	I Don't Need Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Rocketman about a week ago, and I loved it (it has become one of my favorite films of all time as a matter of fact). Anyways, I started to think about what Elton John did during rehab, and what happened to everyone else and if they heard the news about how he checked himself into rehab. Then I thought, what if Elton wrote them all a little letter explaining his current state and what he is planning to do with the rest of his life. (In case if your wondering the inspiration for this letter was a bit inspired by the song "I Don't Need Your Love" from the West-End musical Six).
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I know Rocketman was based of true events, so sorry if anything is inaccurate.

Hello everyone,

By now you’ve probably heard about what happened. I’m doing fine, in case if you’re wondering, so don’t worry about me. I’m just writing you all this because I want to take the time to say a few things.

Bernie, Ray, Renate from the bottom of my heart, I want to apologize. Bernie, Ray I never told you this but I feel like I haven’t appreciated either of you enough, even though you both were there for me since the beginning. I never got to thank either of you and I foolishly let you both you go. Especially you Bernie, you’re my best friend whom I love dearly, and I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. I don’t know what’d I do if you weren’t there for me, Bernie. Renate, I latched onto during a low point in my life, I was stupid and insecure. I thought running away from my problems and getting married would fix everything, but it didn’t. You’re a good person, you didn’t deserve to be dragged into my madness. I just hope the three of you can forgive me, ‘cause that’s all we have to do now forgive each other.

Mum, dad, John, I forgive you all, but I’m not going to allow you to mistreat me anymore. I’ve realized that I don’t need your love, I don’t think it was even real to begin with. For as long as I could remember, I’ve hated myself and I wanted to be someone else. I searched for happiness in all the wrong places, only to get hurt in the end. However, I’m in much better place now, I’m taking responsibility for my own actions, and I’m picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind. Recently, I’ve discovered that the only one who can make me happy is myself and that’s what I gonna do from now on. In a simple way, I’m gonna love me again. So this is goodbye…

All my love,

Reginald Dwight (a.k.a Elton Hercules John)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was it. It may be quite simple, but now that it's done I hope you liked it and feel free to leave feedback. Thank you!


End file.
